My Heart's Egg
by psychoInnocent
Summary: Amu is betrayed by the Guardians and leaves. Now, the Guardians have to save her before Easter does. -Currently Discontinued due to lack of interest. If someone wants to continue this, message me and I'll tell you if you can keep it-
1. Chapter 1

Summery- Amu has been betrayed by her friends, or so she thinks. The truth is that Ikuto and Utau made her believe that her friends hate her and that she's nothing to them. Now it's up to Tadase, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Takuya, Kiseki, Daichi, Temari, Zero and Pepe to save Amu, Miki, Ran and Suu. But can they save her heart when her charas are eggs?

Pairings- Amu/Tadase, Kukai/Nadeshiko, Temari/Daichi, Kiseki/Miki, Yaya/Takuya and Ran/Yoru

Note- Takuya is part of the Guardians in this story, he's an Ace. Also, there will be a couple spoilers for the Manga. Luckily, Nadeshiko's not a guy in the Anime. Also, Nadeshiko will be called Nagihiko later in the fic/this chapter, k? If ur confused, please don't spam... R&R

Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. If I did, Ikuto would be gone and Tadase and Amu would be together.

---------------------------

My Hearts Egg

Chapter 1

"Hey you guys!" Amu ran towards her friends.

"Hey Amu!" Yaya yelled.

"Ohayo Hinamori-senpai." Takuya said, smiling at the older girl.

"Oi Amu." Kukai said grinning.

"Ohayo Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said.

"Hey Amu." Tadase said smiling at her, making Amu blush.

"Hey." She replied, trying hard to stop her cheeks from becoming a deep shade of red. Ran and Suu laughed as Miki floated next to Kiseki.

"Well, now that everyone's here, lets get on to business." Nadeshiko said. The group nodded and entered the not-so-secret garden.

"Now, we've been hearing weird rumors." Tadase began.

"What kinds of rumors?" Yaya asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Rumors like 'The Guardians aren't at all what we thought they were' or 'You know, I've heard Hinamori-san and Hotori-kun are dating but that Hinamori-san is cheating on him with Souma-kun.'" Nadeshiko said. Amu and Kukai looked at each other and then at Nadeshiko and Tadase.

"You must be kidding." Kukai said, his emerald eyes showing annoyance and confusion.

"Well, they started thinking that since that time they found a picture of the two of you." Nadeshiko said.

"Then what about the whole 'I'm dating Tadase-kun' thing? I don't have or even seen any pictures or anything like that." Amu said, her golden eyes flashing.

"Maybe it's because you told everyone that you like him before you became a guardian." Takuya pointed out. Amu groaned at that.

"Cheer up Amu! There's nothing you can't do if you believe!" Ran said, waving her pom-poms around.

"Gee, you guys sure know how to cheer someone up." Amu said sarcastically.

"That's not all. I have another rumor that I've heard." Tadase said shaking his head at the immature nature of the teen.

"Eh? What's that?" Yaya asked.

"'Nadeshiko is a boy! I swear, I saw her at her house with nothing but bandages around her waist. She's a guy!' That's what I've heard." Tadase said, his pink-hued eyes flashing slightly.

"What the hell? You're kidding!" Kukai practically yelled. Amu, however, looked at Nadeshiko.

"Is that true? Or is that a fact?" Amu asked. Nadeshiko looked down sadly.

"It's true. My true name is Nagihiko Fujisaki." Nadeshiko/Nagihiko said.

"What the? Who knew this beforehand? And do we call you Nagihiko or Nadeshiko?" Kukai demanded.

"Hotori-kun knew. I entrusted this with him because I knew he wouldn't react that badly. And please call me Nadeshiko. I don't want anyone to know that that rumor is true." Nadeshiko said.

"Tadase knew? Fine then, why did you pretend to be a girl?" Kukai asked.

"It's a tradition in my family. That the males have to learn how to be female in case they get a part in a play or something like that and have a female part." Nadeshiko said embarrassedly.

"Kukai-san, it's not like Nadeshiko-san changed, she, err, he, just told us his true identity." Takuya said.

"That's not the point! I loved Nadeshiko! Now that, now that I've found out that, that…" Kukai said, his emerald eyes showing rejection and sadness.

"Kukai-kun…" Nadeshiko said, his eyes looking sad and distant.

"Ne, Nadeshiko, didn't you once tell me that you thought that Kukai-san was cute and if you had to choose between Tadase-kun and Kukai you would choose Kukai?" Amu asked grinning.

"Uh, uh yeah, I did…" Nadeshiko said blushing. Kukai and the others looked at Amu and Nadeshiko.

"Really?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I did. And then when I asked Amu the same question she told me that she would choose Hotori-kun." Nadeshiko said. Amu blushed.

"I would choose Takuya-kun!" Yaya yelled out, making the others stare at her. Takuya started blushing while the Charas started laughing. Even Kiseki was laughing, and he was leaning on Miki trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you for that interesting conversation." Tadase said fake coughing. The others started laughing again.

"Is that all you needed us for?" Amu asked, her pink hair swishing behind her.

"Yeah. Though I had expected it much more…smooth." Tadase said, his pink-colored eyes were full of laughter and happiness.

"Right…" Amu said laughing.

"Tadase, it's getting late. We should get going. A king is never late. He is always on top of time and meetings." Kiseki said. Tadase glanced at him and nodded.

"Alright Kiseki. You're right. We should all get going." Tadase said.

"Bye you guys!" The group departed, Yaya and Takuya going one way, Nadeshiko and Tadase going another way and Kukai and Amu going the last way.

"Were you surprised when you found out about Nadeshiko-chan?" Amu asked Kukai. He glanced at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Who knew? Nadeshiko's a guy." Kukai said looking up.

"Yeah…" Amu muttered. Suddenly Kukai stopped.

"What's wrong Kukai?" She asked.

"Amu…Leave! Run…Someone's controlling me…" Kukai said, trying to stop himself from doing something he'll regret.

"Kukai!" Amu ran forward ignoring Kukai's words and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Amu yelled. Daichi gripped his heart and nearly fell if Ran and Suu hadn't grabbed him.

"Daichi-kun!" Suu yelled.

"…" Kukai suddenly stopped struggling. He looked at Amu and grabbed her chin with one hand and the other around her waist.

"What are you doing Kukai?!" Amu asked, trying to get free from her friends' iron grip.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?" Kukai asked, but it wasn't his true self, Amu could see it.

"Get off me! He-"Amu was cut off by a pair of lips.

'Kukai's kissing me! What the hell?' Amu thought as she tried to stop him. Then Kukai stopped kissing her, his eyes wide with pure surprise and guilt.

"I-I'm sorry Amu! I didn't mean to do that!" Kukai said, letting go of the girl. He looked away from her as if he was embarrassed of being next to her.

"I-it's ok Kukai. You didn't mean that. I know." Amu grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

"Right…" Kukai still looked guilty and surprised.

"Come on Kukai. Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to yell 'Rape!'." Amu said smiling.

"All right. Do you still want me to walk you home?" Kukai asked.

"Of course! Just because something happened doesn't matter to me." Amu said.

"Um, not to interrupt, but Daichi's not doing very good." Miki said, floating over Amu's head.

"Daichi!" Kukai's eyes widened as he looked at his Chara. Daichi still looked rather pale and weak. But at least he was still conscious.

"Are you ok Daichi?!" Kukai asked Daichi.

"Nothing I can't handle." Daichi said, trying to get up. Suu and Ran quickly ran over there and helped him up.

"I hope your right buddy." Kukai muttered, lightly grabbing Daichi and putting him to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm fine! Now, let's go." Daichi said. Kukai nodded and Amu and he left.

The next day

"Did you hear? Souma-kun and Hinamori-san kissed!" A random girl told her friends as Amu walked past, her backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Yeah! They're the most popular couple in the school!" One of her friends said.

"Excuse me, but where did you hear that rumor?" Amu asked, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Ah! H-Hinamori-senpai!" The first girl yelled in surprise.

"I won't ask you again. Where did you hear that rumor?" Amu repeated.

"W-we, it's all over the school! Someone saw you and Souma-san kissing and all!" The second girl said in defense.

"Where?" Amu asked in a deadly calm voice.

"T-the main bulletin!" The girls quickly left and Amu growled angrily.

"Stop it Amu-chan! Let's go see the board!" Suu floated near Amu's shoulder with Ran. Miki was floating and drawing at the same time looking bored.

"…Fine." Amu and her charas quickly left towards the bulletin and then Amu snarled angrily. There was a photo of Amu and Kukai kissing. Amu had her eyes widened and Kukai's were closed. Then, the girls who were there squealed and ran over to Amu.

"How did it feel to kiss Souma-senpai?" "I'm so jealous!" "I never expected you to fall in love with Souma-senpai!" Were the comments that piled against Amu.

"Stop it! I didn't kiss him! It was a pure accident! Kukai and I are just friends!" Amu yelled. Then Kukai came down the hall trying to avoid his fan girls.

"Oi! Amu! Watch out, that Saaya girl is plotting to kill you. Oh, and give this to Tadase and Nadeshiko." Kukai gave her something and then continued to run.

"Eh? Kukai!" Amu yelled, flushing. The two packages in her hands were 2 letters from Kukai and 'her'. Why was she turning red? Because the letters said 2 things, 1) That the picture was a lie and 2) That she/he thought that Nadeshiko/Tadase were so hot and cute.

"Souma-sama is so hot!" A random girl said happily.

"Whatever." Amu stuffed the packages in her backpack and went to the board. She pulled out a pocket knife and repeatedly stabbed the picture.

"OMG!" The same girl yelled as Amu stabbed Kukai's picture self.

"That was fun." Amu smirked and left the shreds of the picture on the board.

"...Hinamori-senpai is so cool and spicy!" Suzuki, Amu's 'number 1' fan came up and stared at the shredded picture.

In Amu's classroom

Amu entered her classroom silently and sat at her desk next to Nagihiko's. Nagihiko was already sitting at his desk and looked away from Amu as she entered.

"Nadeshiko-chan?" Amu asked her friend. Nagihiko ignored her.

"Nadeshiko!" Amu said a bit louder. Nadeshiko continued to ignore her and even took out a book to read.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko! What's wrong?" Amu finally got annoyed and grabbed Nagihiko's shoulder and forced Nagihiko to face her. Amu gasped as she looked her friend over. Nagihiko had been crying, his eyes were red with exhaustion and sadness.

"N-Nadeshiko…" Amu muttered. Nagihiko glared at her.

"What do you want? Do you want to laugh in my face that you got together with Kukai and that I didn't? It that it?" Nagihiko practically yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about? I'm not together with Kukai! That picture was a scam!" Amu whispered back.

"Yeah, right! Then how come all Kukai could talk about was you?" Nagihiko asked.

"How should I know?" Amu said.

"Nadeshiko-chan, are you ok? Amu and Kukai-san didn't kiss on purpose. I and the others know that you like Kukai-san and Kukai-san likes you too!" Ran said. Temari appeared in from of Ran angrily.

"Don't you lie to us! Hotori-kun is heart-broken because he likes Amu and Amu kissed and got together with Kukai! Not to mention it looks like you and Suu are sharing Daichi!" Temari yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Amu, but we can't be friends if you're dating Kukai. Now if you'll excuse me." Nagihiko said coldly and grabbed his book.

"Why do you care? You're a guy! Why do you like Kukai so much?" Amu asked in anger.

"Look Hinamori, that's my business and not yours. Since we're not even friends, I advise you stay away and leave me alone." Nagihiko said in a cold and low voice.

"Since when where we on a last-name basis?" Amu asked confusedly.

"Are you really that stupid? If we're not friends, then we're not going to be on a first-name basis. Baka." Nagihiko said. Amu looked hurt and was about to reply when Yuu Nikaido-sensei entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late class. Anyway, lets' do attendance." Nikaido-sensei looked around and started to call names.

"Himamori-san? Are you here, Himamori Amu-san?" Nikaido asked looking around. Amu sighed and raised her hand. Nikaido spotted it and smiled.

"All right. Fujisaki Nadeshiko? Are you here?" Nikaido asked. Nagihiko raised his hand as well (and that's it, 'cuz Nagihiko and Amu are the only ones who matter).

"Well, thats all the people that matter." He said. The other students all groaned or complained.

"Nadeshiko-chan..." Amu whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? I've worked on it for about 2 weeks and I feel like it's missing something.. R&R


	2. An Apology to my Readers

This is an apology to every one of my readers.

_My Heart's Egg_ is one of my most popular fics, since the last, what? Three years and a month?

I'm a very slow updater- to any chapter fic I write and I _hate_ it. Because during the time of said updates, I usually get into other things.

Every since that first chapter, I have gotten a lack of love to Shugo Chara. I got into it because of one of my friends and... well, to be honest, it never fully got my attention. I want to say that maybe one day I'll update this fic, but most likely than not it'll always stay uncompleted.

That's why I'm going to ask this:

If any one of you want to continue this fic with your own ideas, creations, and revise the first chapter, just inbox me and I'll hand it over. I Hope that the new author will complete it and make it something better than what I was planning.

That being said, I am sorry to every follower to this story. If I was still into SC, I would revise the chapter, because I believe I've managed to clean my writing up. But alas, that it not so.

But still, for anyone into Hetalia- feel free to read any of my fics if you still want to read my work.

That's basically it.

~Kitsune


End file.
